My One and Only Love
by Psychoticbunny
Summary: I'm not really good at descriptions, but Sora likes Riku and Kairi likes Sora and it causes problems. Hooray for problems! rikuxsora onesided kairixsora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although from time to time I may call Riku "my Riku" and Sora "my Sora," they actually belong to Square Enix and 'sob' Disney.

Warnings: If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy), go jump off a cliff. If you survive the fall, do NOT read this fanfic.

Title: My One and Only Love

Author: Psychoticbunny

Note: This is my first fanfic. R&R, but be gentle please.

Riku: Why are we doing this again?

Psychoticbunny: Because I threatened you with a knife.

Riku: 'eyes knife' Well, I'm glad to be here.

Psychoticbunny: Good boy. You get a cookie.

Chapter 1 

_Sora's p.o.v._

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a while before looking at the clock. It read 10:00am. That was pretty early for me on a Saturday. I got up, stretched, and then preceded to the shower. I got out of the bathroom and changed into a black shirt and red shorts.

Then, something caught my eye. I picked up a picture of my two best friends, Kairi and Riku, and me sitting on the beach. Kairi was in the middle and, judging by the looks on our faces, was boring us out of our minds. Kairi was a very nice girl and I liked her a lot, but she could be annoying at times. I thought back to all of the times she had bothered Riku and me.

I found that my eyes were now locked on Riku. I looked at his gorgeous aqua eyes and then his muscular body. Her looked really sex- wait a minute! Stop right there brain! Riku and I are best friends and, more importantly, we're both guys! This had been happening more and more lately and it was almost as annoying as how the creepy girl (your lovely author) in the black cloak giggled at my thoughts in the corner of the room.

"Would you please leave me alone? It makes me feel uncomfortable when you stare at me like that," I said to the curious female.

"Don't worry. I'll go make Riku feel uncomfortable and awkward soon. Just ignore me until then." She grinned. I tried to ignore how she was now scribbling furiously in her Language Arts binder for school. I was pretty sure she was not doing schoolwork.

_Riku's p.o.v._

I sat on my couch, trying my best to ignore the strange girl who had randomly barged into my house and then settled down and watched me like I was a fairly amusing television show. I walked over to the phone so I could make plans with Sora, hopefully making the girl feel awkward enough to leave.

"Hello!" said someone. I recognized Sora's voice.

"Hey Sora! Wanna come over?" I asked, seeing if the mysterious female felt the least bit uncomfortable. I saw, to my dismay, a smile creep onto her face.

"Sure! When?" I avoided meeting the somewhat creepy girl's eyes.

"Uhh… How about right now?" The smile got bigger.

"Okey-dokey! Be over in ten minutes!" He hung up.

I noticed that the cloaked stranger had begun making strokes with her pencil on a book labeled "Phycoticbunny's Drawings."

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

"I might show you later," she replied in a dreamy tone.

_The creepy stalker of Riku and Sora that now likes the idea of throwing stale riceballs at random people's p.o.v._

The doorbell rang after some time and the silver-haired teenager walked over to greet his giddy companion.

"Hiya Riku!" the younger boy said.

"Hey Sora!" The older male glanced back at me because it wasn't every day that an obsessed fangirl randomly barged into your house and then settles down and watches you like a fairly amusing television show. "Why don't we go out today?"

"Whatever you say Riku!"

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Since both of you did so well, I baked brownies for you.

Riku: Are they poisonous?

Psychoticbunny: Just eat one!

Riku: 'looks scared, but takes a brownie and eats it anyway' Hey! This is pretty good!

Sora: Can I have one?

Psychoticbunny: Of course!

Sora: 'takes brownie and eats' Yum!

Psychoticbunny: Well, I'm glad that you liked my tofu brownies!

Riku and Sora:…………………. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 'spits out brownies'

Psychoticbunny: Wait! Don't spit them out! Tofu if good for your soul! And to my readers, review and I'll make you, Riku, and Sora suffer through Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Warnings: Yaoi! Yay for yaoi! Woohoo!

Psychoticbunny: I'm not going to put myself in this chapter.

Riku: Thank goodness.

Chapter 2

_Sora's p.o.v._

Riku and I sat on a bench in the park, eating ice cream. I gazed up at him.

"What's up Sora?" he asked me. Shoot! I had been staring at him. I had to be more careful.

I looked at my ice cream, fighting off the urge to blush.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I laughed my answer inside my head. Nothing? Come on. I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be a male.

"Hey do you have a fever or something? You know, you didn't have to hang out with me it you were sick." I guess that the blush won the battle.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. Of course I could feel my face grow hotter with the knowledge that Riku actually cared about whether I was sick or not. I told myself that Riku probably cared for Kairi's health as well in an attempt to make the deep crimson color on my face, which I actually considered was stuck permanently there, fade or disappear. I had no luck.

He put his hand on my forehead. My face probably looked like a giant cherry by now. I actually felt kind of dizzy. I had read before that some people had such huge crushes, they felt really sick whenever the people they liked were around them. Was that happening to me?

"Uhh…" I groaned. Whoops. I guess that I was sick of having all of these problems and no one to talk to me so it slipped out. Riku instantly looked worried.

"C'mon Sora. You're not feeling well. I'll walk you home," he said.

I got up, too overwhelmed by my emotions to speak. Due to dizziness, I kind of wobbled down the path, but ended up walking into several trees. I stumbled back to Riku, hoping people wouldn't start accusing me of being the town drunk. Unfortunately, I tripped on my way and fell straight into Riku's chest. I highly doubted my face could get any redder.

All of a sudden (even though I did like it), Riku picked me up. Never mind. My face could and did get redder. Why god? Why? I've been a good (insert religion here)!

"Riku…you don't…have to." The dizziness was really getting to me. I even felt slightly nauseous. And to top it all, I had a major case of butterflies going on in my stomach. Half of me was in heaven and never wanted Riku to put me down, but the other half wanted solid ground right now and wanted Riku to go somewhere far away.

"So you're telling me that you can walk and manage to not look like and alcoholic?" I couldn't see his face, but I could sense the smirk he was wearing. That wasn't funny! I had some serious problems to work out here! Oh wait. He didn't know that. Well, it was a good thing I didn't say it out loud.

"Don't worry Sora," he said. He pressed his lips gently to my forehead. Wait a minute. Lips. Forehead. Riku was kissing me!

Then, all of a sudden, everything went black.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Sorry I put so many details. I needed it to be 500 words long. The next chapter will be long and good and nice and pretty as long as you review. If you don't, I'll kill myself.

Riku: You won't have to if I do it first.

Psychoticbunny: Eep!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Even if there was a way for me to own Sora and Riku I'd be way too lazy to do it.

Warnings: There isn't as much yaoi in this chapter. There will be more in chapter 4.

Psychoticbunny: I always write this in social studies class. We usually have some free time.

Riku: Should you really be writing yaoi fanfics in school?

Psychoticbunny: Maybe. From time to time this kid looks at what I'm writing/drawing. It's kind of annoying because if he does, I have to stop in the middle.

Riku: Just continue rambling about Sora and me. No one cares what class or what period you write it in.

_Riku's p.o.v._

I gazed at Sora's face, which was still a light shade of pink. I felt and urge to pinch his cheeks. His cute little cheeks on his cute little face. Wait a minute! Cute? What was I thinking? We're guys! You hear that brain? Guys!

Sora shifted his position and leaned on me. I resisted laughing at his girly appearance by chasing some m-rated scenes out of my head.

Sora opened his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Morning sunshine," I said, putting on my usual smirk. He, in turn, twisted his little face into an adorable pout. Then, his expression softened.

"Hey Riku. What happened?" he questioned.

"Well, you fainted in the park. I carried you to my house 'cause it was closer. It turns out that you have a fever," I replied.

_Sora's p.o.v. (Yay!)_

Oh my god! Riku carried me? I restrained myself from fainting. Again.

"Um, earth to Sora," Riku said, "Do you wanna go home or what?" Whoops. I must have spaced off.

"Oh! Sorry. I zoned out," I said. I stood up and instantly felt dizzy.

"Do you need to lay down again?" Riku asked. Was he reading my mind or something?

I shook my head and said, (Psychoticbunny: Hahahaha! That rhymed!) " I'll go home by myself.

Riku gave me a worried look, but nodded and walked me to the door. I waved goodbye and stumbled back to my house.

When I got home, there was a note from my mom saying that she was going to be out until 9:00 on the table. I looked at the clock. It was 12:00. That left me nine hours.

I hopped on the couch and turned the TV on. After all, mindless television solves everything. I turned to my favorite soap opera. (Psychoticbunny: Haha! Sora'a depressed! Sora: Shut up!)

What if Riku noticed that I always get nervous around him? What if he hates me? What if he loves me back and then decides he doesn't and the we go through a bad break up and then he tries to kill me?

Perhaps the last one was a bit unreasonable, but the first two could happen.

I glanced at the TV screen. Two of the characters were yelling at each other in Spanish. I had no idea why I liked watching it. Even if I did understand what they were saying, I was pretty sure that it would have a stupid plot and a bad storyline. Maybe a cartoon would help.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I woke up and glanced at my clock.

"OH MY GOD! It's already 12:30," I shrieked.

"What is it Kairi?" said Selphie. She had been up all night, trying to beat a world record. Therefore, she was extremely tired.

"S-sorry. It's 12:30 and I kind of freaked out," I replied, "You can go back to sleep."

"Okay," she mumbled. I wondered how she got to be so energetic during school.

It was actually good that she was oversleeping. This way, I could ask Sora on a date without being spied on. It was finally time. I was pretty sure that he liked me back too. Whenever we were hanging out, he would always blush like crazy. I would have asked him earlier if it wasn't for Riku. He was always there with us and I think he has a crush on me and I just didn't want to hurt his feelings. I guess that eventually I'd hurt his feelings anyway.

I walked downstairs, picked up the phone, and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" said a voice. It sounded like the person had a bad fever.

"Hi," I responded, "This is Kairi. May I please speak to Sora?"

"Oh, hey Kairi!" said the voice.

"Oh my god Sora! You sound horrible! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm doing fine. It's just a fever," he said, "I'm sorry if you wanted to hang out, but I don't want to get you sick."

"You know what?" I said, "I'll come over and keep you company. I'll make you some soup if you want."

"I'm fine Kairi," Sora replied, "Don't worry about it."

"Nonsense," I said. I was defiantly going to admit my love," I'm coming over right now!" I hung up and made my way towards his house.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Yay! That was longish!

Sora: I don't like Spanish soap operas! Don't believe anything she says! Review and knock some sense into her!

Riku: While your reviewing, tell he to put more of me in it!

Psychoticbunny: Before I go, I would like to thank hyperactive crazygurl95 for reviewing my first chapter. I'm sorry I didn't thank you in the second, but I had already put it up when I realized that I had a review. Anyway, you get a giant cookie with lots of sprinkles and yummy stuff on it since you're my first reviewer. I would also like to thank Sora The Emo Kid and Diru x Girls. You get cookies too! Also, my older sister sends everyone imaginary pocky and she loves Avatar. She is an obsessed freak, but I love her anyway.

Becca: Hey!

Psychoticbunny: I like cheese!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to own all of myself. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS? HOW?

Riku: You don't need to get so emotional about it.

Psychoticbunny: Shut up.

Warnings: This fanfic has yaoi in it. Either get over it, or read something else.

Chapter 4

_Sora's p.o.v._

Why in the world did Kairi want to come over. I felt like brooding about my feelings. I told her that I was sick too.

"Stupid Kairi," I muttered to myself.

In about ten minutes, the doorbell was ringing. I stood up to answer it, preparing myself to be annoyed by a certain girl who wouldn't allow me to have any alone time. Then again, she didn't know that I was upset.

When I opened the door I was about to say, "Hello," but I stood face to face with Kairi in a low-cut t-shirt and extremely short shorts.

"Uhh …" It wasn't the best thing to say, but what was I supposed to do? Say, "Hey Kairi! Nice shorts!"

She looked down and then began to blush furiously.

"Oh… S-sorry Sora. I g-got r-really worried and… I… uh… I guess I forgot to change out of my pajamas," she stuttered, "Um… Could I borrow some clothes?"

I gave a grunt in response and led her to my room.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I couldn't believe that I had been so excited I had forgotten to change into my clothes. Sometimes I hate myself. Well, at least I got to borrow Sora's clothes.

"I guess you can wear this-" He tossed back a white t-shirt with a paopu fruit in the middle "-and this." He threw a pair of light blue shorts at me. Then, he shuffled out of the room.

I changed quickly and walked back downstairs to find Sora sitting in front of the TV. Well, it was now or never.

"Hey, Sora?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.

"'Sup," he said while turning to face me.

"I'm your best friend, right?" I asked. Man, that sounded so lame.

"Uhh… Yeah, course you are." He turned back to the TV.

"And… uh… You'll like me no matter what, right?" I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Kairi," he said, "Why are you acting so strange?"

"S-Sora… I… I… I love you." I mumbled the last three words.

_Sora's p.o.v.( Sorry I'm switching so much.)_

I thought that I heard Kairi say that she loved me, but I probably just hallucinated that. She did mumble. Actually, Kairi never mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kairi; I didn't hear you," I said. I turned and looked her in the eyes. She looked in mine and then something changed. Her bright blue eyes suddenly looked more confident.

All of a sudden, she was kissing me. I pulled away quickly and immediately felt guilty at the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kairi," I said as tears started to form in her eyes, "I just like someone else right now."

_Kairi's p.o.v._

He loved someone else? But who?

Then it hit me. All of the times he had been blushing weren't because he was around me. We were always with Riku. I should have realized it from the beginning. I must have gotten a swelled head.

I pulled myself together and managed to refrain from crying.

"Oh. I see," I said. It wasn't the end of the world. There were plenty of other guys, some of them cuter than Sora. Besides, he and Riku did make a nice couple. I tried to turn myself into yaoi fangirl mode. It wasn't working very well.

"I guess that I'll go home now," I said. I could go home to Selphie and have a good cry. Maybe several good cries. Then I'd get on with my life. I felt tears come to my eyes.

I stood up and walked to the door. As soon as I got out I ran home, crying and hiccupping.

_Sora's p.o.v._

Why did Kairi have to do that? Why? Now I had an enormous amount of guilt to deal with too. It's not my fault!

"What's not your fault?" came a voice. Oh shoot! I must have said that out loud! I felt worse when I saw who was standing at the door.

"R-Riku! W-w-what are y-you doing h-h-here?" I stuttered.

"I came over to ask if I could borrow some salt. We're fresh out."

"Oh. Okay," I said. I went to get the salt and then handed it to him.

"You seem to have something on your mind Sora. Can I help you with it?" he asked.

"N-no. I'm absolutely fine!" I flashed him one of my signature grins.

"Okay then. See you around. Get some rest." He took off towards his house.

I slumped down on the couch. I was so confused I felt like crying. On one hand, Kairi liked me. However, I didn't like her back and I might have hurt her feelings. On the other, I liked Riku. But I wasn't sure if Riku liked me back me back. Would it ruin our friendship if I told him? There was still a chance he liked me. He had kissed me.

If this were a normal problem I would have probably gone to Riku or Kairi, but seeing how that was out of the question I decided that Namine was a better choice.

_Namine's p.o.v._

I was up in my room, working on a painting of a lake. I was adding the finishing touches when the phone rang.

"Could you get that?" I shouted. My mom would pick it up. She knew I hated being disturbed when I was painting.

It rang again. Oh yeah. My mom went out grocery shopping.

I picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hey Namine. I need some advice." It was Sora. Usually he didn't have important problems. He probably just got lost in the movie theater or something.

"Hey there Sora. What's wrong?" Hopefully this would only take a couple of seconds.

"Namine… You'll like me no matter what, right?" he asked. What a strange question.

"Of course. Now what's wrong?"

"You'll like me no matter who I like or who I hate, right?"

"Do you have a crush on Kairi?"

"Um… No. Actually it's-"

"You two make the perfect couple!"

"But-"

"Do you want to know how to ask her out?"

"No, it's-"

"Are you afraid of admitting your feelings? She likes you back! Go for it!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KAIRI!"

"Oh."

"Sorry. I got agitated."

"It was my fault. Anyway, what's your problem?"

"I do like someone. It just isn't Kairi. It's actually someone else that's close to me. I just don't know how to ask the person."

"Do you have a crush on Riku?"

"How did you know?"

"I was joking! You actually have a crush on him?"

"Yeah."

"So your confused because Kairi likes you, but you like Riku?"

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I'm a girl."

"Okay. Well, what do I do?"

"Just tell him."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Just try it. Trust me."

"Okay then. Thanks. See you on Monday."

"Bye!"

I hung up.

"I wish you the best of luck," I said to no one.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: I was thinking of something Riku would want to borrow from Sora. First, I asked all of the people sitting at my table in my home and careers class. Then, after I had finished a test, I looked around the classroom for ideas. There were letters in the Spanish alphabet on the wall so I was going through them, seeing what Riku could borrow. Airplane? No. Cheese? No. Leaf? No. Chalk? No. Doctor? No. It was actually the cheese that triggered me to think of the salt because they are both food.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess what! I own the Kingdom Hearts characters!

Riku: No you don't!

Psychoticbunny: Fine, I don't. Please don't sue me.

Warnings: If you didn't already realize that this was a yaoi fanfic, then you have not been paying attention to my warnings and my story. In this chapter there might be kissing if I don't get bored and/or space off.

Psychoticbunny: Soup is good food! So, gold and blizzard may have some soup. Yay soup!

Chapter 5 

_Riku's p.o.v._

I sat on my bed, not really doing anything. I wondered if I had offended Sora by kissing him. He acted kind of strange when I saw him. Then again, who wouldn't act strange if your best friend had kissed you? Maybe an apology would clear things up.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. I got a busy signal. Maybe Sora was talking to Kairi. Whenever he had a problem he would either talk to her or me.

What if he liked her? Was he mad at me for kissing him because he had a crush on Kairi?

I dialed Kairi's number and then realized that she was probably on the phone with Sora. Surprisingly, she picked up.

"Hi! Who is this?" came the voice of Selphie. Why did Selphie answer the phone?

"Hi! It's Riku. Can I speak to Kairi?" I said.

"Kairi's not feeling too great," she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"Don't worry. She's not sick or anything. She's just going through some emotional problems."

"What emotional problems?" I may have been nosy, but I was worried about Kairi.

"Well- Oh wait. She wants to speak to you."

I heard some rustling as they transferred the phone.

"H-hello?" said a shaky voice.

"Is everything okay Kairi?" I asked.

"N-not r-r-really," she responded.

"Tell me about it."

"W-w-well I've had this c-crush on Sora for a w-while."

"Yeah." This didn't exactly surprise me. She had not been very secretive about it.

"W-well he d-d-doesn't l-like me b-b-back!" She burst into sobs.

I wasn't really good at comforting people. Therefore, I wasn't in the best position when she started crying uncontrollably.

"Calm down… uh… shh?" Yep. I defiantly sucked at calming people down.

"What'd you do Riku?" Selphie was back on again.

"Nothing! She just started crying!"

"Did you even try to comfort her? This is really hard for her! Have you ever admitted your love just to be turned down?"

"Stop yelling at me! I tried to comfort her. It's not exactly my strong point."

"Sorry. I don't like seeing Kairi like this."

"I guess you should get back to her. Bye."

"See you in school."

I hung up and then dialed Sora's number again.

"Hi," said Sora.

"Hey Sora. I just wanted to say that-" Sora interrupted me.

"Would you come over to my house?" he asked, "I need to speak with you in person."

"Sure. See you soon."

I hung up and began walking to Sora's house.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I hoped I was doing the right thing inviting Riku over. I didn't really know what I'd do when he came, but I knew that it was better than sitting around, worrying. I seemed to doing that more and more lately.

The doorbell rang. I felt butterflies rise up in my stomach. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Sora," Riku said, "Listen. I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Riku it'll have to wait. Please come in and sit on the couch. I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay," he said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's up?"

I sat down next to him and got another wave of butterflies.

"R-Riku I j-just… I think I l-l-love… I t-think…" Why must I stutter? Oh well. Didn't want to pull a Kairi, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Is everything alright Sora?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and counted to three. One, two, three.

I kissed him. Not a little kiss. A big one. On the lips. And to my surprise, he kissed back. Was it because he liked me or was it because he didn't want to hurt my feelings?

I broke away from the kiss.

"Riku-" I began only to be cut off.

"I love you," said Riku.

"I love- oh shoot!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku, obviously startled by my sudden outburst.

"It's already 8:55 and my mom's gonna kill me if I have a friend over when I'm sick! I'm sorry Riku, but you'll have to leave. Hopefully I'll get better and we can hang out tomorrow." I said.

"Bye!" he said in response. Then, he walked out the door and made his way home.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: That was short compared to chapter 4. I guess I'll make 6 longer.

Riku: Oh god. I can so wait for chapter 6.

Psychoticbunny: Muahaha! Anyway, does anyone else notice that I didn't really put in anybody's parents? Well, they're not going to be out because they'd screw everything up.

Sora: I want my mommy! 'bursts into tears'

Psychoticbunny: Shut up you stupid kid.

Riku: I can't blame him for wanting his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned the Kingdom Hearts characters there would be no need for a disclaimer.

WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO EAT THIS FANFIC. CONTAINS YAOI CONTENT AND LOTS OF FLUFF.

Psychoticbunny: I would like to thank yamano ringo and musicalpickle for reviewing and they earn jell-o. Jell-o is yummy! Yummy for my tummy! And it jiggles!

Chapter 6

_Selphie's p.o.v._

It had been a long evening. I stayed at Kairi's house, comforting her, for six hours straight. I was so angry at Sora. How could he hurt my best friend like that? I felt so bad for Kairi. She had liked him since practically the first time she had met him and now he was in love with someone else. And that someone else was a boy! Not that I had anything against gay couples. In fact, I was kind of a yaoi fangirl myself. Just seeing Kairi so upset made me want to break them up. (Psychoticbunny: Look! I'm adding plot!) And I would.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I had no idea how my mom would have reacted to me kissing a guy so I decided not to tell her. Although I was kind of sad when my mom came home and Riku had to leave, she also brought good news. She was going on a business trip for a week. (Psychoticbunny: Told you!) My mom and dad were divorced so that left me the whole house for the week and I knew exactly whom I'd be spending the week with. I snuggled into my sheets and went to sleep.

_Riku's p.o.v._

My mom was pissed at me for getting home so late, but she and my dad were going away on vacation for a week (Psychoticbunny: See a pattern?) That would leave a week for just Sora and me. I went to bed feeling excited and happy.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I had spent the whole day crying. I felt kind of bad that I had made Selphie stay with me, but when I asked her if she was getting annoyed, she said that she didn't mind at all. I was so lucky to have a best friend like her. I was pretty sure that if I had gone to Sora or Riku with a problem like this they would never have shown such kindness. I made a mental note to get Selphie a really nice birthday present before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_Namine's p.o.v._

As I lied in bed that night, I wondered if Sora had followed my advice. I wondered if Riku liked him back. I may have been a girl, but I wasn't always right. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that advice. Would he be mad at me if it hadn't worked? No. Sora wasn't like that. I finally let my worries go and slept.

Next Day

_Sora's p.o.v._

I woke up, yawned, and then glanced and the clock. 12:30pm. My mom had left for her business trip already. Good. The more time with Riku the better.

I managed to get up and drag myself into the shower.

Once I was dressed, I immediately called Riku. He always got up early. It really amazed me.

"Hello?" came a voice. It was Riku.

"Hiya Riku! Hey, my mom's on a business trip for the week. Wanna come over?" I questioned.

"Sure. My parents are on vacation for the week so we can also hang out here," he said.

"Just come over here for now," I said.

"Okay. Be there soon," he said.

He hung up and I did a stupid-looking dance. I got to spend the whole day with Riku! With no parental supervision! This day was going to be great.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

"What to do… what to do…" I muttered as I sat on my bed. There were an infinite amount of papers scattered about my room. I held my pencil behind my ear as I thought of schemes to break up my "dream couple."

"What to do…" I wondered aloud again. I had stayed up all night thinking of plans, but there was no way I could get an anvil, a sumo wrestler, a jumbo bag of candy corn, and several mechanical flying pigs all in one night. I had some connections, but it would still have been pretty hard.

I sighed. There was no way I could devise a plan. At least no by myself. Maybe with some help it would be easier. Now the only question was who. Sora and Riku were obviously out of the picture. That left Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Namine, and Roxas. Kairi was probably too heartbroken to help me. I didn't really know Roxas too well. Namine was too calm and gentle. Wakka only cared about blitzball. Tidus was my best bet. I had always felt that I could really trust him.

I walked over to the phone and dialed his cell phone number. His parents thought that I was too strange.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Selphie! I made a ring tone that plays only when plays you call!" he said excitedly.

"Hi there Tidus! I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I have. I know that it's useless for me to try to solve it by myself and I thought that maybe you could help me," I said.

"Sure! Can I go over to your house?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Okay then. See you soon!"

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I woke up that morning feeling happy until I remembered what had happened the day before. I decided that shopping would make the pain go away. Luckily, my mom was out so I could steal money from her instead of using my own money. I knew that she wouldn't mind. She wanted me to be happy and I usually just went to a couple of make-up, clothing, and jewelry stores. I didn't even buy a lot. I just liked to window-shop.

_Riku's p.o.v._

A whole day with Sora. I wouldn't even have to worry about whether or not he would love me back if I admitted my feelings. Then again, he didn't actually return them, but he got halfway there and that was close enough.

I stepped outside and began walking. It was a lovely day. A walk would be nice.

Soon, I was Sora's house. I rang the bell and heard a, "Coming!" from inside the house. There were some footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hey Sora!" I said, "Do you wanna go for a walk. The weather's really nice today."

"Okay," he said.

"Well let's go! If you want we could-" Sora put a finger to my lips. I realized that I had been babbling like and overexcited tourist. Was he upset?

"I didn't get a hello kiss!" he whined. Figured.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Sora shook his head.

"No, not like that! Let me show you."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in close for a kiss on the lips. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back with passion (fruit! Riku: What?).

_Tidus's p.o.v._

I was walking towards Selphie's house when I saw two figures kissing in Sora's doorway. Assuming Sora' s mom had gotten herself another boyfriend, I stopped by to say hello. However, I didn't expect to find my two friends making out there instead.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Oh dear! What will Tidus think of Destiny Island's new couple? Why- hey, wait a minute! Where'd Riku go! 'looks around and sees Riku kissing Sora'

Figures.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned the Kingdom Hearts characters, there would be no need for a disclaimer.

Warnings: Yaoi shall prevail!

Psychoticbunny: Today we have a guest! Everyone meet my friend, Caroline!

Caroline: 'in a shy and quiet voice' Hi everyone.

Riku: Wow. You're actually sane.

Caroline: FOOD! EAT! 'begins eating Riku'

Riku: AHHHHHHHHHH! NEVERMIND! I AM SURROUNDED BY LUNATICS!

Psychoticbunny: And from us lunatics, a thank you for Angel Storm22 and yamano ringo (again!). We will be back to torture Riku later!

Chapter 7

_Tidus's p.o.v._

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sora and Riku? Kissing? This must have been some kind of mistake. Sora liked Kairi, didn't he? Riku liked Kairi too. So why in the world were they kissing?

They finally broke apart and I moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Now that's what I call a- Tidus?" Sora said. Bad move.

"H-hey guys!" I said as I approached them.

"Did you see?" asked Riku.

"T-the kiss? Y-y-yeah," I stuttered. I couldn't believe Sora and Riku were gay. "W-why were you two k-k-kissing anyway? I thought you both liked Kairi."

"Uhh…" they said at the same time.

"Well, I guess we might as well tell him Sora," said Riku.

"Okay," Sora began, "Let's be blunt. Riku and I are dating."

My eyes widened. I thought I was going to faint. Selphie was going to be insane when she found a gay couple to obsess over. Wait a minute! I was supposed to go to her house.

"Sorry guys. I have to leave," I said before dashing off.

_Riku's p.o.v._

"Okay. If I had to choose one person to tell, it would not have been Tidus," I said to Sora.

"Well, he seemed to take it fairly well," he said in response.

"Yeah. He took it very well. He just happened to need to leave very quickly right after we told him," I said, my voice leaking with sarcasm.

"He didn't freak out or faint or anything," Sora argued, "Anyway, let's continue this inside."

I stepped inside his house as he closed the door and locked it.

"Now," he said, "Where were we?"

The phone rang.

"Stupid phone," Sora muttered. He went and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, "Oh hi Kairi… Sorry, I'm busy today… Yep… yeah same… bye!"

He hung up.

"Okay," he started, "Let's get down to business."

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I didn't really want to go shopping alone. It was much more fun with a friend. If Sora wasn't coming, then I would call Selphie. In the back of my head I realized that I had just been turned down by Sora twice in a row.

I went to the phone and began to dial Selphie's number, but then decided that if I went with Namine I could pick up a pick up a present for Selphie. I dialed Namine's number.

"Hello. Namine speaking. Who is this?" said Namine.

"Hey Namine! It's Kairi. Do you wanna come shopping with me?" I asked.

"You bet! I'll be over in a flash!" she replied and then hung up.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I sat on Riku's lap as we watched television. It had felt awkward at first, but eventually it started to feel comfortable.

"Riku I'm bored!" I whined.

"So let's do something," he said.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked.

"Why don't we go into town?" he suggested.

"Okay!" I said and reluctantly removed myself from his lap.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

The doorbell finally ran. I went to answer it.

"Tidus!" I exclaimed, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry!" he said, "Something happened along the way."

"Something happened along the way? What?" I questioned.

"Well… I… I saw Riku and Sora making out," he said. He seemed to be extremely disturbed by this, however, he was not nearly as disturbed as I was by it.

"Where? When?" I demanded.

"Um… at Sora's house," he said, "Selphie, are you gonna get all obsessed and start making their relationship go faster than its supposed to be?" he asked. He must have thought I was going to become a fan of their couple. Yeah right.

"No, of course not! I'm trying to break them up!" Tidus's mouth dropped open.

"What? A gay couple and your not going to go completely insane and stalk them?" he asked, completely bewildered by my comment. I couldn't blame him.

"Sora broke Kairi's heart. There is no way I'm going to fuss over them! This is why I called you over here! I need a plan! Let's go into town and brain storm!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

The girl who can be seen scribbling down yaoi fanfics in school without any of the teachers noticing's p.o.v.

The brunet and his companion strode up the sidewalk, unaware of the two other duos they would soon crash into.

BOOM!

The blond girl shrieked as her body collided with one that was tall and muscular. At the same time, a boy yelled in pain when a high-heeled shoe that belonged to a supposedly heartbroken red head connected with his foot. Two more clumsily fell to the ground, somehow managing to take the rest of the gang down with them.

"Get off of me!" the smallest female yelled, for she was at the bottom and the fact that she was the smallest did not help.

They managed to untangle themselves and after some time of brushing themselves off and regaining their balance (and failing to notice the pair of blue eyes peeking out from behind a bush), they were up to speaking.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked at once. Then, they broke off into strange stories, all lying for different reasons. The silver-haired teen and his date had no idea why they were lying to their friends. Tidus already knew. They just didn't feel that the time was right. Kairi and Namine wanted it to be a big surprise when they got Selphie a gift so they did have a good reason. Tidus and Selphie, however, had a really good reason to lie.

After a few awkward moments of silence, the group muttered a strange goodbye as they went on with their business.

Fin.

Caroline: Well, it was a pleasure to be here.

Riku: No it wasn't.

Caroline: MORE FOOD! ME HUNGRY! 'begins to eat Riku again'

Psychoticbunny: Well, let's leave them to that. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I may own the Kingdom Hearts characters in another dimension, but I don't in this one.

Warnings: Read my mind. This is a yaoi fanfic.

Psychoticbunny: There was a sub in gym and she couldn't get the equiptment out. My classmates spent the whole period acting completely insane.

Riku: Do you really have the right to say that?

Psychoticbunny: Shut up! Anyway, I would like to thank Resoan, musicalpickle, and queerboywithapen for reviewing. You may have the leftover pie we have. There are two pumpkin pies, one strawberry rhubarb pie, one apple pie, and a bit left of the chocolate cake. We also have some halva. It's because first it was thanksgiving and then my mom had her birthday. I'm really sorry I got held up, but my computer was being mean to me even though I got down on my knees and begged to it! I hope your still reading!

Chapter 8

_Sora's p.o.v._

"When should we tell them?" I asked Riku as we strolled down the sidewalk, occasionally dodging people, "They have to find out some day."

"I know," he replied, "I'm just not sure if it's the right time, but if you feel uncomfortable hiding it from them, we can tell them. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

_Selphie's p.o.v._

How strange to encounter the very people we were plotting against. Wasn't Kairi heartbroken? Well, it didn't matter. She was probably just hiding it.

"Selphie, are you sure that we should make Sora and Riku our enemies? They're really nice and I'm sure that Sora didn't try to hurt Kairi's feelings," Tidus said, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

"Tidus, you weren't there when Kairi was crying. She looked horrible. She's simply blocking out her emotions because she wants Sora to be happy. I think she deserves to be happy too," I explained.

"Yes, but I don't think that Sora and Riku deserve to be miserable. Maybe you should just let it go. I'm sure Kairi's got a crush on some other guy by now," Tidus reasoned.

"Well, I guess it's not Riku or Sora's fault, but I still want to get revenge for Kairi," I said.

"Well, if that's the way it's going to be, I'm not so sure if I want to help. Sora didn't ask to fall in love and Riku never asked for it either, so I'm not going to try to break them up. I'm not helping you," he said.

I felt like screaming, "TRAITOR!" at the top of my lungs. I took a deep breath. I always thought that Tidus would be there for me.

"Fine. I'll do it myself. You might even get a taste of it yourself."

With that, I stormed off. I'd have to do things all by myself. I didn't care if Tidus didn't back me up. I was perfectly capable of destroying Sora and Riku's relationship.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

"I can't believe we ran into Selphie. It's kind of funny when you think about it," I said to Namine.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we didn't buy her present yet. She would have forced us to show her it," Namine said, "I wonder if Sora and Riku were dating. Sora has a crush on Riku. I told him to ask him out. I wonder if he listened to my advice. I'm sorry he doesn't like you back, but-"

"Don't worry," I injected, "There are plenty of other guys out there."

_Riku's p.o.v._

"I have to go now Sora," I said as we walked past an extremely annoying salesman who kept on jumping up on people and bullying them to buy his product.

"Why? Can't you say longer?" he whined.

"Sorry Sora. I've got a biology project and I want to do some work on it," I answered.

"Are there like a gazillion projects in tenth grade?" he questioned. (By the way, Riku is 15 and Sora is 14.)

I laughed at him and he put on a pout. I hugged him and took off in the direction of my house.

_Tidus's p.o.v._

I was at a loss of what to do both physically and emotionally. Selphie had become so angry and I wasn't sure which side I should've been on. She made me feel guilty and she also deserted me. I was now completely lost. I tried to ask people for help, but I always got lost again.

Finally, I managed to find familiar areas. Well, at least one problem was solved.

After thinking for a while, I decided I didn't want to desert my friend. I called her up to apologize.

_Namine's p.o.v._

We had finally found the perfect present for Selphie. It was a white t-shirt with a broken heart on the front. It also had the words "heart breaker" on the back.

"Good work," Kairi said, "It's getting kind of late. We should probably go home."

"Yeah," I said, "See you tomorrow!"

We parted and went home.

Next Day

_Sora's p.o.v._

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined, birds chirped, and everything was peaceful. I would have been cheerful if I didn't have to waste my time from 7:30 to 2:30 learning. I wished it were a holiday. It didn't care what holiday it was as long as we got out of school.

I got up and got ready. If I did have to go to school, I wasn't going in my underwear.

I grabbed a piece of toast and then walked to the bus stop.

Kairi was already there. We lived close to each other so I had a bus buddy.

After about a minute of complaining about school, the bus pulled up. We went to the back and sat next to each other.

"Hey Sora. I want to ask you something," Kairi stated.

"Okay," I said, "What's up?"

"You know how you were with Riku yesterday?" she said. Was she upset that I was hanging out with Riku instead of her? I did call him before she called me. It wasn't my fault.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry Kairi, but we had already planned it when you called and we thought that-" I blabbered.

"I just want to know if you two are dating yet."

"Huh?"

"Dating."

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a yes. We are dating. Are you mad at me for that?"

"Mad at you! That's insane! I'm really happy for you! You two make the cutest couple! Don't waste your time worrying if I'm mad at you. Just be happy." She smiled at me.

_Riku's p.o.v._

I saw Sora and Kairi get off their bus so I stuck my hand up in the air and waved. They spotted me and approached me.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi said with a big friendly smile on her face, "I want to say that I'm very happy for you and Sora, but we're going to be very late if we don't get to class so we'll have to talk later. Bye!"

She took Sora's arm and marched towards their homeroom.

Kairi knew. At least now we had one less person to tell. I was happy that she accepted us. She was a sweet girl. Wait. Should I not be thinking that Kairi is a sweet girl now that I had a boyfriend? Well, it wasn't like I liked her or anything.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

I had come up with the perfect plan when I had talked to Tidus last night on the phone. Now all we had to do was wait for lunch.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Chapter 9 will (hopefully) come sooner. I'd love it if people put some ideas of some things that could happen. I'm running out of steam. Please help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do you really believe that I own the Kingdom Hearts characters? If you do, you are extremely ridiculous.

Warnings: Yaoi. How you could of read this far and not realized that, I do not know, but just so you know this is a yaoi fanfic. Also, I'm putting plot in this chapter. Sora and Riku are going to get in a fight.

Psychoticbunny: 'yawns' I'm so tired.

Riku: Why?

Psychoticbunny: Because I'm writing this at 5:05am because my sister is writing a report and I can't get on the computer.

Riku: Haha!

Psychoticbunny: 'death glare'

Riku: Eep!

Psychoticbunny: Musicalpickle. You haven't given up faith in me! Thank you! I will write really well for you!

Chapter 9

_Selphie's p.o.v._

"Tidus!" I called, "Tidus!"

"Oh hi Selphie," he said as he approached me, "Are we ready?"

"I am. Who'd you get?" I asked.

"Seiko. Is she good?" he questioned in return.

"Yes. She's fine," I replied. It was now time to take operation kiss into action into action.

_Riku's p.o.v._

Sora and I sat together eating our lunch. (Don't ask why they have the same lunch period.)

"Hey guys," said a female voice that I didn't recognize.

I turned around and saw that there was a girl around my age behind us. She had waist-long straight black hair and big almond brown eyes. She was wearing a gentle smile on her face and looked absolutely stunning. If I hadn't been going out with Sora, I would have defiantly asked her out right there and then.

"Riku can we talk?" she asked. Her voice was soothing and peaceful.

I glanced up at Sora to make sure it was okay and he nodded.

"Okay," I said.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I wondered what that girl was doing with_ my_ Riku. Yes, he was mine! I began to worry that Riku was cheating on me, but reassured myself that Riku would never do anything like that.

"Sora!" called a voice.

Selphie ran over to me. She looked worried and anxious about something.

"What's wrong Selphie?" I asked.

"Oh Sora! It's terrible! Horrible! You have to come with me and quickly!" she panted. (She was just running.)

"Okay. I'll come. Calm down," I said.

"Okay. Follow me," she said.

We made our way past the numerous teenagers eating and laughing. Finally, Selphie slowed down.

"Now, this might be a bit hard for you," she began, "but I feel you should know."

We walked a bit more to find Riku and Seiko kissing. Kissing. I wanted to burn that slut at the stake.

"Riku!" I yelled while tears formed in my eyes, "How could you?"

With that I ran off, sobbing hysterically.

_Riku's p.o.v._

"So Riku," Seiko said, "You're pretty cute."

Before I knew it, she had pinned me to a tree and was kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"Riku!" I heard Sora yell, "How could you?"

I managed to see the back of my lover disappear into the crowd.

"What'd you do that for?" I cried angrily, letting all of my emotions out on the stupid girl.

"I got some money and a kiss," she said before she smiled wickedly and strutted off.

_Tidus's p.o.v._

I did feel bad about what I was doing, but I didn't want to lose Selphie. She had been my best friend since elementary school.

_Flashback (Psychoticbunny: Oooh! Italics!)_

_It was the first day of kindergarten and I was scared out of my mind. I had heard some rumors and actually believed that we had to battle a dragon to be allowed to play on the playground._

"_Hiya!" said a voice from behind me._

_I jumped and spun around to find a girl with bright green eyes in a pink shirt and a white skirt._

"_Uh…Hi," I said._

"_My name's Selphie. Wanna be best friends forever?" she asked smiling broadly._

"_Okay," I replied, smiling just as big._

_End Flashback_

I couldn't desert Selphie. She would never have deserted me. I would stick to her stick to her until the very end.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I sat down in the space between the school's soda machine and the wall and cried. How dare that slut kiss my Riku! How dare she!

"Sora!" came a voice that I recognized as Riku's.

"Go away!" I shouted, "If you want to kiss your girlfriend then don't let meget in the way! It's not like I'm your boyfriend or something!" I burst into a new flow of tears.

Riku came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me on his lap.

"I didn't do that on purpose Sora. She kissed my suddenly and I was too surprised to do anything. I would never cheat on you," Riku said, nipping my neck every so often.

"A likely story," I said, still hurt. I wasn't going to forgive that easily, but those kisses were hard to ignore.

"Exactly. It is a likely story. Seiko is hot, but not nearly as hot as you," Riku said.

I pulled Riku's head towards mine and kissed him on the lips. How could I resist him? He was just too… too… too Riku-ish.

"Don't ever kiss anybody except me," I ordered.

"Not even my mom?" Riku asked.

"No. Not even your mom. Only me." I probably sounded like a stubborn child, but I didn't care. Riku was mine and nobody else's.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Looks like Sora's getting overprotective. What do think about that Riku?

Riku: Well, if I'm not allowed to kiss my mom anymore, I guess I should probably make up for that. 'starts kissing Sora'

Sora: Mmfff nnmfff! (Translation: Please review!)

Psychoticbunny: Do you guys ever stop kissing?

Riku and Sora: Mnff! (Translation: No!)

Psychoticbunny: I need a life. Badly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This land is your land! This land is my land! However, I don't care about freakin' land! I care about Sora and Riku! I don't own them! Must word harder! 'starts hitting head on wall'

Riku: She's finally doing something progressive.

Warnings: I'm not going to bother putting a warning for this chapter. Go look back at the warnings in the last 9 chapters if you can't live without it.

Psychoticbunny: I would like to thank musicalpickle, Angel Storm22, and hyperactive crazygurl195 for reviewing. All of you people out there who are reading this and not reviewing should also thank them because if no one if no one reviewed then I wouldn't update. I would also like to say that I might update less often due to schoolwork and my own laziness.

Chapter 10

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I picked up the phone and dialed Selphie's number aggressively. How dare she even think of breaking up the cutest couple ever! Sora had told me about the whole Seiko incident, blaming everything on Seiko, but I knew better.

"Hello?" came the voice of Tidus.

"Hey Tidus. I need to speak with Selphie."

"She's kind of busy."

"This is urgent. She can take a break from whatever she's working on to talk to me. Trust me."

"Are you hurt or something?"

"No. Tidus, she tried to break up Sora and Riku and she will try again. She probably thinks I'm heartbroken, but I'm not and I know you probably don't think that Selphie would be that vicious, but I'm telling the truth."

"How did you know all of that? You're not hurt by what Sora did? You defiantly need to discuss this with Selphie before she blows up Riku's head or something. I actually caught her with some explosives!"

_Sora's p.o.v._

Teachers should die. They were pure evil. Why? They sent out evil minions to haunt you. Evil minions being homework.

I sat at my kitchen table, working on a page of math.

"This is useless!" I cried in frustration. Math was not really one of my strong points. It was more like a point that had its leg cut off and was suffering through and immense amount of pain.

"There's only one person who can help me at a time like this!" I exclaimed to no one. I called Kairi. We weren't supposed to copy our friend's homework. The teachers wanted us to "use our brains to do it ourselves," but that was just a load of trash.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

"Kairi?" said Selphie.

"Selphie, I would like to say that-" I heard a beeping sound, "Wait a minute. Call wait."

I switched my phone to the other line.

"Hello. This is Kairi speaking. How may I help you?" I usually acted extremely polite when I interrupted from something important.

"Hey Kairi," said Sora, "You love me, right?"

"Spit it out."

"I need to copy your answers for math."

"Hmmm. Let me think… No! I'm seriously beginning to doubt whether you have a brain. I'm pretty sure that if you do, you use it rarely."

"Hey! I'll show you that I can use my brain! I'll do all of my homework by myself!"

With that, he hung up. I smirked to myself. Sometimes Sora could be so cute. He'd try to do it and then admit he didn't have a brain and copy my homework, but at least he tried his best. 'Now,' I thought, 'back to Selphie.'

"Sorry about that Selphie. Sora wanted to copy my homework again."

"No problem. To tell you the truth, I need to talk to you about Sora. I know that Sora hurt you and there's no reason to hide it. Don't let him take away your happiness. I'll get revenge. Just sit back and relax and I'll avenge you. I won't let you down. You're like a sister to me and I just want you to be happy. Be happy."

She hung up before I could say a word. 'This might cause some problems,' I thought.

_Riku's p.o.v._

I had finished all of my homework and was bored out of my mind. I currently had absolutely nothing to do. NOTHING! My TV was broken so video games were out of the question even if I wanted to play them. I wasn't hungry so I couldn't eat either. Then it hit me. Sora.

I walked over to the phone and called his number. After all, what was better than making out with your boyfriend whether you have something to do or are bored out of your mind?

"Hello. Who is this?" asked my little brunet.

"Hi munchkin! Guess who!" I said. Wait a minute. Munchkin?

"Munchkin?" Great minds think alike.

"You know what? Never mind. Can I come over?" I asked.

"Sure, but you have to help me with my homework."

"The old brain thing, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"Kairi always does this. You know why? Your homework is your own responsibility."

"Humph."

"I'll help you, but I'm not going to do it for you."

"Fine. As long as you don't call me munchkin."

"Don't worry. Won't happen again."

"See you soon!"

"Same!"

We hung up. Well, it wasn't a date really, but it was something! Maybe I could make it a bit more interesting.

_Sora's p.o.v._

"Okay math homework. I've finished everything except you now. You're going down!" I said. Okay, I admit it. I talk to inanimate objects, but I was really just procrastinating.

"You just wait until Riku gets here!" I shouted at my homework.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I rushed to answer it. Finally, my savior was here!

"Hello," he said, "How's that homework coming?"

"I've done everything besides the math," I replied.

"Well, let's get started," he stated.

"Why are you so eager for my homework to be finished?" I questioned.

"Because the sooner you're done, the sooner we can do_ other_ things."

I had no idea whether to be happy about this or freaked out and scared.

"Let's get that math homework done!" I exclaimed.

(Psychoticbunny: Let's all take a break and run to the bathroom, stretch a bit, or check some unread e-mails as Riku deals with the treacherous process of helping Sora with his homework and managing to not kiss him.)

"Finished at last!" I said, adding my final answer to the page.

"You know what that means!" Riku said in a sly voice.

He pulled me on his lap and pressed his lips against mine. (Psychoticbunny: I'm stuck! I've never kissed anyone and I don't know how a real kiss goes! Riku: Give me the computer!) I gasped slightly as he gently slid his tongue in my mouth. To my surprise, I started to kiss back. Our tongues danced around with each other and I wrapped my arms around Riku's neck. Unfortunately, we had to breathe and Riku pulled back.

"You're the best Riku," I sighed.

"I know I am," he said. Never compliment Riku. It will just come back to haunt you.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: I stink and kiss scenes! Please forgive me! I repeat I have never kissed anyone besides my family members before! I'm not pretty so no one would want to kiss me anyway.

Sora: I think you're pretty!

Psychoticbunny: Thanks Sora.

Riku: I don't.

Psychoticbunny: Waaaah!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm going to own a Riku plushy and a Sora plushy! But I don't own the characters… for now! Muahaha!

Warnings: How about you tell me what the warnings are? If you haven't managed to memorize them yet, it's yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi.

Psychoticbunny: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I got in the mood to just read fanfics instead of writing my own and I also got in the mood to work more on my story that has my own original characters. I added a gory scene so I want to see what my brain thinks of on how to get the character out of there. I have no idea where it's going. Anyway, winter break is coming up! You know what that means?

Riku: More torture for me?

Psychoticbunny: No! Well, yes… but it also means I'll have more time to work on this! I might even have enough time to make a RikuxSora Christmas fic. Also, let's all put our hands together for musicalpickle, Sorasoul1, and Angel Storm22 for reviewing! You guys get... get... get Riku!

Riku: Wait a minute! You can't just give me away!

Pyschoticbunny: That's what you think!

Chapter 11

_Selphie's p.o.v._

It may have cut in to my personal time and caused me to fail a history test due to lack of studying, but operation too busy was finally ready to rock and roll.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I never liked Tuesday. It was just a bad day with a bad feel to it. Also, I always had a math test on it. I don't think I ever passed one.

I had managed to gather up the willpower to get out bed, get ready for school, and drag myself to the bus stop when I spotted Tidus running towards me.

"Hey Tidus! What are doing here?" I called.

He finally reached me and panted a bit, but soon regained his breath.

"I wanted to ask you if you were interested in joining the school blitzball team," he said.

"Blitzball team? Why would you ask me? I tried out a month ago and you said I wasn't good enough." This made no sense.

"I… uh… I changed my mind. We decided that you were better than we thought. That's all."

"I dunno. I think I need some more time to think about it. After all, it takes up so much time and effort. In other words, less time with Riku and a sore body all the time."

"But we need you now!"

"Why? Isn't Roxas better than me?"

"No! We need you!"

"You're acting kind of suspicious."

"What are you talking about? Just help us out! Please!"

"Okay, but can I quit whenever I want?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Then it's fine with me."

_Tidus's p.o.v._

I didn't know why Selphie was creating another plan. The only reason I could think of was that Kairi actually wanted to talk to her because she too wanted revenge and she wanted to suggest a plan. I wasn't so sure about this plan. No offense to Sora, but he wasn't really the best blitzball player. Maybe he'd just "get sick" on the days that we had games.

"What are you doing here Tidus?" asked Kairi.

"Good morning! I just came to ask Sora something," I replied.

"You ran all the way here just to ask Sora something?" she questioned.

"It was an important something," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

She didn't know about the plan? Selphie must have thought of it by herself.

"Come on! Tell me!" she insisted.

"Don't worry about it," I concluded. She pouted at me and whined until the bus came.

_Roxas's p.o.v. (I feel so bad I haven' t put Roxas in here yet.)_

Hello! My names Roxas! (Psychoticbunny: It's not the beginning of the story anymore. You don't have to introduce yourself. I was just too lazy to put you in the last ten chapters.) Never mind. (Psychoticbunny: I actually can't think of anything you can do for now; I just felt bad for not putting you in. Bye Roxas!)

_Riku's p.o.v._

I stood outside the school, waiting for my lover to arrive. (Psychoticbunny: I don't know how Riku gets to school. Maybe he flies on an umbrella like Mary Poppins!) I spotted him near the stop sign with Tidus and Kairi. That was strange. How did Tidus get there before me?

"Hey guys!" I called. They looked up and Sora ran up to me, almost knocking me down with a hug.

"Hi Riku!" he said.

The bell rang.

"We are officially late." Kairi stated, "Let's get a move on or else we'll get detention."

_Kairi's p.o.v._

As I walked to class, I wondered if Tidus and Selphie were up to something. Tidus had acted awfully strange, however, he did say that he didn't want to do break up Riku and Sora. Did Selphie convince him into helping her again?

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: That was way too short. Next time I'll make it longer. Also, if you want me to type up some of the other story I was working on, just ask in your review and I'll put it at the end of chapter 12. I'd also like it if you gave me some ideas in your review. I might have to stop writing this if I can't think of anything else to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I think that you probably know I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters by the twelfth chapter.

Warnings: You know the drill. Yaoi, fluff, ect.

Psychoticbunny: I haven't updated in a while because I'm now working on another fanfic. I personally think that it is a lot better than this one so you might want to read it. Also, ladies and jellybeans! Put your hands together for Black Juju, musicalpickle, and Sorasoul1 for being my reviewers! You get cheese! Lots of cheese! Also, Sorasoul1, thank you for the idea. It could work. I think I might put a slight twist on it though.

Riku: What was the idea? Does it have anything to do with me?

Psychoticbunny: You'll see!

Riku: I'm afraid.

Psychoticbunny: You should be.

Chapter 12

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I sat outside at lunch with Sora and Riku. They were talking about some random video game stuff so I just ignored them. Boys will be boys.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice. I looked up to find the owner of it and almost fainted. He was gorgeous. He had brown hair that came down to his shoulders and wore a piercing glare on his face. I recognized that face. His name was Squall and he was a senior.

"Squall?" I said.

"That's me, but call me Leon. Can I sit here?" he asked. I looked at Riku and Sora to see if I should consult them, but they were now involved in a session of kissing.

"Yeah sure!" I chirped. He sat down beside me and started to munch on a sandwich. I was so lucky he was sitting next to me. Practically every girl would die for a chance like this.

"Leon!" I heard. Then another senior, a blond one with blue eyes, "Where'd you go?"

"Just felt like a change of pace," he answered, "Why don't you sit down Cloud?"

"Okay," he said, sitting down on my other side. Leon and Cloud were sitting next to me. The entire female population would defiantly be jealous.

"Hey," Leon said, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh," I said in response, "It's Kairi."

"Okay," he said. Then, he took out a piece of paper and a pen, "Could you write down your phone number?" I took the supplies from his and wrote my phone number down.

"Here you go!" I squeaked due to all of the joy building up in me. I was the luckiest girl in the universe, no doubt about it.

"Thanks," he said and they left. I stared after them.

"KAIRI ARE YOU STILL WITH US?" yelled Sora.

"What?" I snapped.

"You spaced out on us," Riku explained.

"_I_ space out on _you_? You were the ones ignoring me," I argued.

"Whatever," Riku said.

_Leon's p.o.v._

I looked down at the phone number in my hand. There was something about that Kairi girl. Or maybe she was just hot. It was probably the second one.

"Earth to Squall," Cloud.

"Leon!" I corrected.

"What was with that girl?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like sitting next to her. Why?"

"I don't like her too much."

"Too bad. I already have her phone number and I should at least take her on one date before I break up with her. You can't just expect me to change whoever I'm dating just because you don't like them." I walked off.

Cloud's p.o.v. 

I watched Leon disappear into the crowd. I knew that Kairi was really nice and sweet, but she was taking _my _Leon and that meant war.

_Sora's p.o.v._

"Sora!" called Selphie.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you free on Saturday?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to help me pick up litter to help the environment every Saturday? It really helps!"

"Okay. If it's for the environment I guess it must be good."

"Thanks Sora. Bye!" She walked off. My schedule was filling up. First blitzball and now community service.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

I had recently saw Kairi talking to Leon. She was trying so hard to cover up her broken heart. This plan would work.

After school

_Riku's p.o.v._

I had, as usual, done all of my homework in record time. I had called Sora so he could amuse me, but he didn't pick up. It turned out he had actually joined the blitzball team. He said he couldn't go home until seven. He sounded tired and I offered to pick him up, but he refused and said that he better get back to practice.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I had finally finished my homework when the phone rang. I rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi," said a voice I recognized from lunch today.

"Leon?" I said.

"That's my name. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me on Friday," he said. I was being asked out! By Leon!

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said.

"Can I pick you up at eight?"

"That's fine with me!"

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"5 Cherrywood Lane. See you on Friday!"

"Bye." He hung up and I was very glad that he couldn't see the stupid little dance I was doing.

"I got a date! I got a date!" I sang. I love my life.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: Forgive me if I get anything incorrect about the Final Fantasy characters. I don't use them a lot. Also, could someone tell me what color Leon's eyes are?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Although it pains me to say it, these characters are not mine.

Warnings: Other than the usual, I might screw up the FF characters personalities. I didn't plan on adding them in. I only have FFX and I didn't even get past my first blitzball game. I went back to Kingdom Hearts because I love it more than mutated potatoes (don't ask).

Psychoticbunny: It's time to bring in another guest!

Riku: HIDE ME! 'starts freaking out'

Psychoticbunny: Hahaha! Little does he know that I don't have a friend with me. Now I can watch him freak out and laugh!

Riku: Are you talking to yourself again?

Psychoticbunny: Maybe. Any who, Stolenwing, musicalpickle, SpasticMonkey and Black Juju get to do my English homework! Just kidding! Don't worry! You can watch me get angry at my homework and begin yelling at inanimate objects if you like! Also, CloudxLeon fans, don't worry. I'm going to put that in. No offense to Kairi fans, but she doesn't deserve a date. Boo Kairi! On with Sora and Riku! I don't care about Leon or Cloud that much, but on with them too!

Chapter 13 (Oh no! 13! We're all going to have bad luck forever!)

Next Day (Or Wednesday if you want to know)

_Sora's p.o.v._

I felt really bad that I couldn't spend any time with Riku. I wanted to, but I managed to fill up my schedule. It wasn't fair! Tidus didn't let me go home until it was dark and after that, Selphie had me perform a strange ritual that would allow her to speak with some random cat she had kidnapped. Or catnapped. Or pet napped. Who cares anyway? After that, Tidus tracked me down and said that he decided the team needed even more practice. I ended up staying up until three in the morning to finish all of my stupid homework. I wanted to quit the blitzball team, but Tidus forced me to stick it out for a bit longer. Stupid Tidus!

I finally dragged my lazy but out of bed and into the shower. I got ready in about ten minutes. I grabbed a banana on the way out the door.

I finally got to the stupid bus stop to meet Kairi, grinning like an idiot. Why was she so happy? She didn't have the right to be happy if I was so miserable! Stupid Kairi! Maybe I was a bit grumpy due to all of the commotion last night.

"Guess what!" she said as I approached her.

"What?" I said half-heartedly. I wasn't really in the mood for happy. In fact, I felt like punching her in the face. Stupid happiness. I hate happy. Kairi didn't seem to notice my foul mood.

"I got a date with Leon!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" I pretended to be excited. I'm such a hypocrite.

"I know! I can't wait for it! I still need to find out what to wear, but it will be so much fun! I'm so excited!" she squeaked in joy. Stupid joy. Stupid life.

"That's so great!" I said, faking a smile, "I just so happy for you!" _Not!_ I added in my head. She rambled on about clothes and make up as I silently brooded. I was upset and she didn't even notice! I hate her! I hate everything! Life stinks!

_Leon's p.o.v._

I didn't know why, but ever since I had asked Kairi out, Cloud had been ignoring me. It was like he was angry at me about something. I had no idea about what I did, but I couldn't get close enough to him to ask him about it! Sometimes he could be so confusing.

"Hey Leon!" called a voice that I hadn't heard in a while.

"Cloud! You're finally talking to me again. What's happening? You're more annoying when you're quiet than when you're blabbering like and idiot. No offense," I said. That was probably the most words I had said since I had to present my report on the Civil War in social studies.

"Offense taken, but who cares. I just came to tell you that I think Kairi isn't the right choice for you. You deserve someone better than her. I just think that she'll end up hurting you," he said. He looked sincere, but what was I supposed to do now?

_Cloud's p.o.v._

I could see Leon ponder whether to take my advice or not. He'd better. No one was taking Leon! Especially not some skinny freak with… with… well, I couldn't think of anything else insulting.

"I can't just ask her out and then say, 'You know what? I don't want to date you anymore. Bye!' I have a feeling she won't take that very well," he finally said.

"Okay. I understand. After the date?" I asked hopefully.

"Just give me some time to think about it okay?" he said.

"Sure. Don't take too long," I replied. 'And you better side with me,' I added in my head.

"Bye," he said before taking off probably to little Ms. Perfect. Maybe he could use some help breaking up with her. I smiled to myself. Time for the piece of perfection to not be so perfect anymore. Wait! She talks a lot! There's an insult!

_Riku's p.o.v._

I spotted Sora climb off his bus looking like he was capable of shooting laser beams out of his eyes.

"Sora! Is something wrong?" I asked. Bad move.

"Is something wrong? Yes something's wrong!" he snapped.

"Do you want to tell me what it is or do you just want to yell at me?" I replied calmly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just kind of stressed out."

"I can tell," I said.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult?" he spat.

"No! Jeez Sora. I think you might be overdoing it. Why don't you just ignore Tidus and quit the blitzball team?"

"I'm sorry Riku. I'm just really tired and I don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay,"

"Okay? What do you mean okay?"

"You know what Sora? I think you should just have some time alone, okay?"

With that I walked back into towards my homeroom.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

After seeing Sora in the morning I was sure that our plan was working. He looked ready to kill the first person stupid enough to talk to him. Fortunately, that person was Riku. It was quite amusing to see Sora snap at him, then apologize, and then repeat the process numerous times. Eventually, Riku got tired of it and told Sora that he'd give him some alone time.

There was a cough behind me and I jumped.

"Who is it?" I asked as I whipped around. To my surprise, it was Cloud, a.k.a. one of the hottest guys in school. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he wanted to ask me out.

"Hi Cloud. Do you… do you want something?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded, "I have a deal to make."

"I'm listening," I said.

_Fin._

Psychoticbunny: I put in a cliffhanger! Yay!

Sora: Why'd you make me moody? Now Riku's angry with me and he won't kiss me!

Psychoticbunny: You guys kiss enough already. You could at least take a break once in a while.

Sora: 'pouts'

Rabid Fangirls: How kawaii! Get him!

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHH!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: KITCHEN UTENSILS RULE!

Riku: What does that have to do with the fact that you don't own the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters?

Psychoticbunny: I dunno. I just had an urge.

Warnings: Fluff and yaoi, but you probably already know.

Psychoticbunny: I just read this book called Geography Club by Brent Hartinger. It's a really good book and I highly recommend it. It's kind of angsty, but it somehow manages to be humorous at the same time.

Riku: That's nice, but they're here to read the fanfic, not to listen to you talk about books.

Psychoticbunny: Fine, fine. Anyway, I have news! I'm going to pair Kairi with someone! I won't tell you who it's going to be, but it's not Riku, Sora, Leon, or Cloud. I would _never _screw up a good relationship just because of Kairi (No offense to Kairi fans) Moving right along, I would like to thank Angel Storm22, Stolenwing, Black Juju, Sorasoul1, and Cloud-sama rules for reviewing! You get a picture of my Language Arts teacher that I'm supposed to paint! Also, I'm not going to be able to update often because I'm getting really busy so I'd like to say that I'm terribly sorry, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Chapter 14

_Cloud's p.o.v._

"Hey Riku!" I called. The silver-haired boy turned around.

"Hi?" he said, confused as to why I had suddenly decided to talk to him.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Hey!

"Hi."

"Okay that's enough," I said, putting an end to our constant stream of greetings.

"Okay then. Bye!" he said

"No wait! I have to talk to you!" I said.

"Um why?" he asked. Note to self: Get to know the people in your classroom. It might come in handy.

"Because I just need to talk to you!" I declared.

"Okay."

"I hear that you have a boyfriend."

"That's great."

"I know."

"Yeah. Can I leave now?"

"No! Let me get my point across."

"So what's your point?"

The bell rang.

"Bye," he said before sitting down in his seat. Ah school. It just liked to ruin my life didn't it?

_Selphie's p.o.v._

I didn't want to hurt Kairi's feelings, but I had to in order to help them. Wait a minute. What? If she were dating Leon, why would she be unhappy? Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to help Cloud. I suddenly realized that this wasn't what I wanted. I had to stop Cloud!

The bell rang.

Or not. I guess it would have to wait until I got the chance to meet with him.

After school

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I hummed a happy tune as I strolled down the sidewalk.

"Kairi!" I heard a voice call. I recognized it as Selphie's.

"Hi Selphie!" I said.

"Kairi! I need your help!" she said, "I've done something horribly wrong and now Cloud is going to break up Riku and Sora and I can't let that happen because I realize now that you're happy and I had already had exactly what I wanted the most before this whole thing started! We need to stop them! Now!"

"You did what?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe she did this! How careless could she be? Why didn't she consider the consequences of her actions? Still, she did it for me.

"Listen! I made a deal with Cloud that if he broke up Riku and Sora then I would break up you and Leon because he has had a huge crush on him since forever, but now I realize that it was the wrong choice and there's no time to lose! You need to go find Riku and avoid Cloud! I'm going to look for him as soon as I tell Tidus to tell Sora that he can stop doing all of the things we signed him up for!" She ran off.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Riku's phone number.

"Hello," said Riku.

"Hi Riku! This is Kairi! Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm two blocks from my house. Why?" he said.

"Let's hang out! I feel that we haven't had enough time together, you and me!" I said. You and me? I reminded myself slightly of an insane salesman. Oh well. It was for his own good.

"I'm sorry, but Cloud's going to be hanging out with me," he said.

"The more the merrier! I'll be there soon!" I said before hanging up and sprinting off. (Kairi: I was wearing high-heeled shoes. It hurt! Psychoticbunny: Haha!)

_Riku's p.o.v._

It was awfully strange how Kairi wanted to come over. She had even reminded me of an insane salesman. I had a bad feeling.

"Who was that?" asked Cloud.

"Just Kairi. She's going to come over," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Riku!" Kairi squealed, "Hey Cloud! How's it going?"

Cloud stared at her for a few seconds with a look of disgust on his face before returning the greeting rather reluctantly.

"HeyKairinicetoseeyou," he mumbled quickly.

"Let's all be best friends!" Kairi exclaimed. I began to wonder if she had accidentally swallowed a whole bottle of anti-depressant pills. Or maybe she had just spent too much time around Selphie. The world may never know.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I was acting a little strange because I was extremely nervous. I just needed to stay calm and then Selphie would sort the whole thing out. For now, I needed to focus on getting Riku away from Cloud.

TBC 

Psychoticbunny: Finally! I'm done! Hope you enjoy and I am apologizing again for the slow updates, but it isn't my fault! Blame my Chinese and my math teacher! They give me so much homework I feel like my head is going to explode!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters, but I wish that I didn't own my homework.

Warnings: I'm not even bothering to put a warning in this chapter.

Psychoticbunny: I would like to thank Black Juju and Sorasoul1 for reviewing. Since you guys are the only two who have reviewed, you each get a huggle from Riku!

Riku: I'm not huggling anyone!

Psychoticbunny: Yes you are! 'death glare'

Riku: Fine! I'll huggle them! 'huggles Black Juju and Sorasoul1'

Psychoticbunny: Thank you. Anyway, some people say that Leon's eyes are blue. Others say bluish-gray. Some just say gray. I'm going to make his eyes gray because Sora, Kairi, Cloud, and Tidus have blue eyes already and I don't want to be too repetitive. Anyway, here's chapter 15!

Chapter 15

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I had the perfect plan to get Riku out of Cloud's reach. I had "persuaded" them to come to the mall with me. I had tried several times to get Riku to come with me on some random trip to a store without Cloud, but it didn't work. I had almost given up completely when I had an idea. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. Maybe instead of getting Riku away from Cloud, I had to get Cloud away from Riku.

I waited until we came upon a large group of girls marching towards us. I grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him off to the side so it looked like I was simply trying to avoid the mass of giggling females.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm. Guess I didn't know my own strength.

"Listen Cloud. I need to talk to you," I declared.

"About what?" he asked.

"About your plan with Selphie. She wants it called off," I said.

"Called off huh? Well, in that case, I need to deal with my own problem," he said.

"What problem?" I questioned. He turned to me and glared.

"Break up with Leon. He's mine so back off," he demanded. I didn't like that look in his eye. It scared me.

"What do you mean? He's not yours! He's mine!" I said.

"Yeah he is! That's the problem! I've had a crush on him for years and then you come along and take him away right before I was about to confess! It just isn't fair!"

I now saw that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Cloud I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Fine! Just take him! I don't care! Just tell him to stay out of my life!"

The tears were falling now. People were starting to look at us. I led him to a less crowded place and held him, rubbing his back and comforting him.

"Shh Cloud shh," I hushed, "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Shh."

"What d-do you m-m-mean everything's going to b-be okay? N-nothing's going t-to be okay! Leon likes you b-b-better than me and I'll n-never get a c-chance to d-d-date him!"

He burst into another fit of tears.

"Kairi? Cloud?" came a deep voice. Speak of the devil. Standing right before us was the one and only Leon.

"Hi there!" I said. I had a feeling that Cloud wouldn't greet him.

"Um…" he said, gesturing to the sobbing figure in my lap.

"This can all be explained!" I said, "I think that Cloud needs to tell you something Leon."

"I'm n-not talking!" he refused, burying himself further into my shirt.

"You just did," Leon pointed out. I shook my head at him, showing that now was not the right time.

"Whatever! Why d-don't you just spend m-m-more time with your girlfriend!" he cried.

"You mean the one you're crying on?" Leon said. I glared at him and he muttered a quick apology.

"Don't worry Cloud," I comforted, "Let's just sort this out. Just tell him. The sooner you do, the sooner this whole thing will be over."

"N-no!" he said, violently shaking his head.

"Fine! If you're going to act like a baby, then by all means do! I'm going to tell him," I declared, "Leon, Cloud likes you!"

A silence fell over the area broken only by the small sniffles Cloud made.

_Cloud's p.o.v._

I couldn't believe it. She told him. Now he'd hate me forever. I didn't feel comfortable. I quickly got up and rushed to the nearest exit.

"Wait Cloud!" I heard Leon call, but I was already out the door.

_Leon's p.o.v._

"He liked me?" I asked Kairi in disbelief.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I can't be in this relationship with you. Go after Cloud! You like him too! I can see it in your eyes!"

"I don't like Cloud!" I protested. I didn't like him. I didn't care about his gorgeous blond locks or his captivating blue eyes. I didn't care, did I? What if I did?

"You don't huh?" Kairi said, "Fine, but it's never good to be in denial. You can decide what you want to do, but if I were you I'd get Cloud back. Anyway, I need to find Riku now. He's probably stuck in a crowd of snobby girls who think he's cute. Bye,"

I watched her blue mini-skirt (they're wearing the school uniform) disappear around the corner.

_Riku's p.o.v. (We're switching gears)_

I wandered from shop to shop, looking for my lost companions.

"Riku!" called a familiar voice.

"Where were you Kairi?" I responded as she approached me.

"Oh nowhere. Cloud decided to go home. Do you want to just go back to your house?" she said.

"Why did Cloud go home?" I asked.

"No reason. He was just tired. Anyway, let's go!"

She took my arm and dragged me back to my house.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I was on my way to stupid blitzball practice when my cell phone rang.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi! This is Tidus," Tidus said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't have you on the team anymore. The coach said that you had to go. Also, Selphie wanted me to tell you that the care for homeless pets, litter control, and all of those other organizations have all been called off."

I jumped for joy, attracting some strange looks from some people on the street.

"Okay! I totally understand! Bye!" I said. Now it was time to get back to the most important thing. Riku.

TBC 

Psychoticbunny: This ficcy is coming to an end. All I need is for Leon to get with Cloud and to add some sappy SoraxRiku moments and then that's it.

Riku: Finally! Freedom!

Psychoticbunny: The good thing is, I'll always get new ideas for fanfics.

Riku: And I thought it was almost over.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Just in case you thought that I won some kind of contest while I was procrastinating writing this chapter and now own the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters, I don't.

Warnings: I guess that if you are only reading the warning now, I better make sure you see what's coming up in the fic.

**YAOI!!!**

Try to ignore that one!

Psychoticbunny: I'd like to thank Sorasoul1, Black Juju, Angel Storm22, SpasticMonkey, Daydream-Thief, Brenda-The One And Only Me-, Stolenwing, Cloud-sama rules, musicalpickle, and Hatred.Rains. Wow. I have a lot of reviewers. Since when did so many people like my fanfic? Anyway, lately I've been reading some RikuxKairi and SoraxKairi fics and (no offense to the fans and all that junk) I've also been getting the urge to vomit more and more often. I also get really upset at Kairi, even though I know that it's a Sora/RikuxKairi fic, whenever she kisses them or hugs them or anything else like that. DIE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN SORA AND RIKU'S PERFECT RELATIONSHIP! 'kills Kairi'

Anti-Kairi fans: Yay!

Riku: Wait! You can't kill Kairi! We need her for the fic!

Anti-Kairi fans: Aww!

Psychoticbunny: Fine. 'brings Kairi back to life'

Kairi: Um… what just happened? Do I even want to know?

Riku: No. No you don't.

Chapter 16

_Leon's p.o.v._

I guessed it was time to play Cinderella. I wasn't too worried for however dramatic Cloud got, you could always find him on his favorite tree in the local playground. He was hidden well behind a tangle of trees, but I knew exactly where he was therefore putting all of his effort to waste.

I made my way to the park and spotted Cloud brooding on his usual branch. I climbed up to sit next to him with some trouble; I wasn't the best climber.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I just want to talk to you," I said, stroking his head. He purred in content and cuddled up to me.

"If this is about the mall, then just forget about it okay? Just be with Kairi. I don't care anymore."

I wiped off some tears that had begun falling down his face. I couldn't stand his gorgeous face stained with tears.

"So what do you think of me now?" he questioned as he gazed at the small children playing on the jungle gym.

"How about I show you?" I asked. That got his attention.

"What do you mean?" he said with worry in his voice.

"I mean this," I replied.

I lifted his face up to mine (Leon: It wasn't too easy in the position we were currently in.) and our lips met, but I pulled back quickly.

_Cloud's p.o.v._

I stared up at my crush, my mouth hanging open slightly. Then, I came to my senses. If Leon was going to kiss me, he wasn't getting away that easy.

I flipped over and took control of the situation, sucking on his lip slightly. He opened his mouth open a bit and I immediately took the chance to slip my tongue in. I explored the new area with it before meeting up with his tongue and playing around with it a bit. Unfortunately, we were interrupted.

"Oh my god! Look Chihiro! There are two guys kissing in this tree! It's really gross!" a boy around the age of eight shouted.

"That is gross!" agreed a girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I made a rude gesture at the little brats and they both gasped and ran off probably to tell their mothers about the "creepy gay guy."

"Stupid kids. Let's blow this place before they return with some overprotective moms," I muttered. Leon just laughed.

_Sora's p.o.v._

I hummed a happy tune and skipped down the sidewalk. I loved freedom. I made a promise to myself to never sign up for so many things ever again in my life.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called. He was sitting out on his front porch, waiting for me.

"Hi there Riku!" I chirped happily, "'Sup?"

"I need you to help me with a little plan I made up when I saw Kairi," he said.

"Tell me!" I demanded as I hopped up on his lap.

"Okay," he said and he explained his whole plan to me.

_Riku's p.o.v._

Sora had agreed to help me with my scheme. I was grateful to have him there even though he screwed up a couple of times and almost lit my hair on fire. Eventually, it was perfect.

"Time to call them," I told Sora as we fiddled around with the place, making sure everything was perfect and in order.

"Yes sir!" Sora said and saluted. I chuckled as his silly behavior. We called them and then hid behind the bushes so we could watch what was going on or even startle them by jumping out suddenly and screaming, "SURPRISE!" at the top of our lungs, but I hoped that we would be able to hold that in.

_Selphie's p.o.v._

I hung up the phone. _That sure was a strange phone call,_ I thought.

Flashback (Pychoticbunny: Whenever I write in italics, it makes me feel special. Riku: Well trust me on this one, you aren't.)

"_Hello! Is this Selphie?" said a strange deep voice that sounded oddly fake._

"Um yes," I answered.

"_Well congratulations! You have just won a free dinner at Olive Garden (I seriously couldn't think of anything else)! Come on down right now!" said the man._

"_Okay then," I said._

_End Flashback_

"I might as well go and if they force me to pay anything I'll just kick them really hard," I said to myself as I prepared myself.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

I sat in the bathtub. So many things had been accomplished. First Riku and Sora got together and then Leon and Cloud. I felt kind of jealous of them. All of these couples made me want a date, but there was no one else left who was left besides Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas. Tidus was too into his blitzball and so was Wakka. Roxas was barely in the story so he was out. I had complained to Riku a bit about it and he had consoled me a bit, but that didn't get me a date.

The phone rang and I hurriedly put on a towel and picked it up.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello!" sounded a voice that sounded somewhat familiar, "You have just won a free dinner at Olive Garden! Come on down!"

"Um okay," I said, unsure of whether to trust the man or not.

"Great!" he exclaimed before he hung up.

"Weird," I said to myself.

TBC 

Psychoticbunny: FINALLY! THAT TOOK SOOOOO LONG! The good new is, I beat Riku is Kingdom Hearts CoM and I'm writing a song! Here are the lyrics:

The morning light it wakes me gently 

_But I just want to sleep_

_I'll be alright it just hurts mentally_

_But I just want to sleep_

_My heart it aches it burns it breaks_

_But I just want to sleep_

_My tears they fell and they formed lakes_

_But I just want to sleep_

_I've tired enough_

_I'm all used up_

_And I'm not gonna try my luck_

_I scratch my head_

_I'm still in bed_

_Because my heart it feels like lead_

_Guess we weren't meant to be_

_Well that's okay with me_

_I see you at her door_

'_Cause you ain't mine no more_

_But I just want to sleep_

It's still not done, but it will be soon! Anyway, review and you get the brownies that I just cooked! They're yummy! And aren't made with tofu! However, they are made with soymilk. Oh well.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters on opposite day.

Warnings: It's different this time! Yaoi _and_ Yuri!

Psychoticbunny: I'm really sorry I've been so slow updating! It's been kind of hard lately. Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter longer as an apology and as a celebration that I have officially gotten over 50 reviews! Yay! Reviews and review replies will be at the bottom.

Chapter 17

_Selphie's p.o.v._

I strolled down the sidewalk where I reached my destination. I peeked my head inside to check if two people were going to startle me by jumping out and shouting, "SURPRISE!"

"Is anyone here?" I asked as I entered the building.

I spotted a table in the center of the room and walked over to it. There was a card on the table that read, "Selphie."

Assuming that it wasn't referring to some other Selphie seeing as it wasn't exactly a common name, I sat down before realizing something strange: There were two seats, but only one me.

Just then, Kairi walked in.

"Hey Kairi!" I called. There was no one else in the restaurant so I figured it was okay.

"Hey Selphie! It was really strange. I was in my bath when this mysterious man called me and started telling me that I had a free dinner here," she replied.

"Same. How weird. Imagine if this was just some hair-brained scheme from our friends," I joked. We both started to laugh before we realized that it really wasn't that funny.

"So, I guess we should sit down," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed.

As soon as we were seated, a pretty woman with waist-long straw-colored hair and big round hazel eyes sauntered up to us.

"May I take your order?" she asked putting a sweet smile on her face.

"Could we have the menu first?" I questioned in return.

"Oh of course," she said as her face turned slightly red. She disappeared for a few seconds, but then emerged with two menus.

We skimmed through and finally decided that we would have the waitress order for us.

"So… hey," I said in attempt to start a conversation.

"Hi," she said. An awkward silence followed.

"It's so weird that we both got free dinners to the same restaurant. I mean, I'm starting to think that someone actually planned this," I pondered.

"Yeah. Also, the restaurant is so empty. Isn't it usually full?" she said.

"No. That's only on the commercials," I said.

"Here's your food!" called the waitress. She set two place of spaghetti with tomato sauce before us. We did tell her to choose what dish for us.

"Spaghetti," Kairi started, "I could make that at home. Oh well. At least we get to spend the night together."

For some strange reason, this made me flush a bright red. The rest of the night I became strangly self-concious and had no idea why I cared so deeply.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

Selphie was being stiff and polite. It worried me. Her face kept on turning to a dark shade of red. Whenever I asked her if she was feeling okay, she would just say she was fine.

Finally we were ready to leave.

"Want me to walk you home?" I offered.

"Um… okay," she complied.

The bushes russled as if they were annoyed by the fact that we were leaving.

"Let's get going," I said.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we reached Selphie's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Wait Kairi," Selphie called out as I started walking in the direction of my house.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked in worry.

It turned out that nothing was wrong. Or at least I inferred that from when she jumped on me and started kissing me. To my surprise, I started to enjoy it and before I knew it I was kissing her back.

The sound of clapping filled the air.

"You two finally hooked up!" said a voice that I immediately recognized.

"Yeah! I was afraid we were going to have to threaten you!" said another familiar voice.

"Sora! Riku!" I cried in outrage, "Why the heck did you do that?"

"Are you telling us that you were planning to hook up with Selphie already and we just got in your way? I don't think it matters because you got Selphie in the end anyway," Riku said as he put on his signature smirk.

"No! The thing is… but…. You see…oh never mind," I said.

"See you guys later!" Sora called.

"Don't have too much fun!" Riku jested.

(Psychoticbunny: And now it's time for your input! You can either have Kairi and Selphie make out longer or just have Kairi go home! I'm going to write alternate endings!)

Ending 1 (BTW, the endings are in Kairi's p.o.v.)

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I waved a quick goodbye and headed off towards my house."

Ending 2

"We can be controlled in our fun, can't we?" Selphie said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We entered her house and continued kissing for a bit until we saw that it was ten 'o clock and I had to get home.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" I called. I waved a quick goodbye and headed off towards my house.

(Psychoticbunny: Wasn't that much of a difference, but I was bored.)

I had returned home and now I was sitting in my bath again, but this time I was much more satisfied.

TBC 

Psychoticbunny: I guess it wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but it's the second to last chapter and if I wrote any more, it would be the last chapter. Anyway, here are the reviews:

b-kun- Of couse I'm going to continue it! I won't disappoint you! At least not intentionally.

Stolenwing- Cool! Someone else likes soymilk!

SpasticMonkey- There you have it. Technically their plan went according to plan. It was just in a different location!

Sorasoul1- I can't remember if I said there was going to be LeonxSora, but if I did I didn't mean to type it. I was probably thinking of LeonxCloud, but ended up typing it as LeonxSora. I'm just stupid like that.

Musicalpickle- Thanks! -

Cloud-sama rules- Thanks:D

And for all of the people who have read my fanfic, thank you for doing so!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I have a calendar with the Kingdom Hearts characters! Does that count as owning them?

Warnings: It's the last chapter. Figure it out for yourself.

Psychoticbunny: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you guys haven't reviewed at all. I had only gotten two reviews. One of them was from Black Juju and another one from musicalpickle. Did you guys not like the last chapter? Did I do a bad job? I'm not doing any more review replies if that was the problem. Anyway, here is the final chapter. BTW, this is all gonna be fluff.

_Sora's p.o.v._

"So much has happened in such a short amount of time," I commented to Riku. I was sitting in his lap with my head resting on his.

"Yeah," he sighed in agreement.

We shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sora, you are my one and only love," he said. (Psychoticbunny: Notice anything?)

"And right back at you my dear," I responded.

_Kairi's p.o.v._

"Can you believe that there are three new couples on Destiny Islands? Let alone three gay couples," Selphie said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, Sora and Riku were always meant for each other, " I pointed out.

"Of course, but we are even more meant for each other. If that's grammatically correct," she said.

"Anything that comes out of that perfect mouth of yours is just fine with me," I said.

"Kairi, you are my one and only love," she said. (Psychoticbunny: Finding any connections? Anything at all?)

We kissed each other gently.

_Leon's p.o.v._

"I can't believe that I cried! In public!" Cloud complained once again. He had been ranting on about it for the last hour and I was bored out of my mind.

"For the last time," I said, "it doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud, you are my one and only love (Psychoticbunny: Okay. For all of you slow people out there, the title is My One and Only Love. Get it? Get it? Riku: Just shut up already.) so just shut up and kiss me."

I didn't hear one more complaint.

Fin.

Psychoticbunny: I'M DONE! IT'S SO EXCITING! YAY! YAY! YAY! 'jumps around in circles' Oh, and sorry about the cheesiness of it all.

Riku: Finally! I'm done!

Psychoticbunny: But before we leave Riku in peace, I have a little surprise.

Riku: Should I be afraid?

Psychoticbunny: Yes. 'gets evil glint in eye'

Riku: Oh god.

Caroline: I MISSED YOU FOOD!

Riku: AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE!

Psychoticbunny: Muahaha! Anyway, that's all! If you want some sort of sequel or have any other suggestions for stories, feel free to tell me in your reviews! I love you all!


End file.
